veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships without infocards
This is a list of ships without infocards, since people said they want to help. Infocards should be around two sentences to several paragraphs long. They can be as silly as you want them to be, but as long as they give a general description of the ship it's fine. Delorian TEN THOUSAND NIGGAWATTS, AND 88 MILES PER HOUR TAKE YOU A LONG WAY FROM HOME, MY FRIENDS. Trollship.jpg Problem, freelancer? BSG Viper Caution: Allergic to cylons TIE Fighter Aren't you a little short to be a Storm Tr- AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE KITCHEN MAKING ME A SANDWICH? TIE Advanced Naboo Fighter Now *this* is podracing! Droid Fighter X-Wing S-foils included in deluxe model only. Not everyone gets to be rogue leader. Consult chapter 2-a of pilot's manual, "shutting up", and chapter 2-b, "dealing with it" for more details. Y-Wing B-Wing Arc-170 Arwing Puddlejumper Wraith Dart Some sort of space cliffracer. SKREE SKREE SKREE. Jedi Fighter Pulsar Corvette Normandy SR1 and SR2 I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite designated dancing area on the citadel. Or not. Ding dong bannu. Please, pay no attention to the TORtanic sinking off in the distance, it is none of your concern right now. Also, I'm a Reaper. Starcraft Battlecruiser The behemonth class battlecruiser was originally designed in the distant Korprulu Sector by the Terran Confederancy. The neosteel reinforced hull and high shield capacity make this capital ship a resilient foe, and it can deliver devastating amounts of firepower with its weapon batteries and the Yamato main particle cannon. Enterprise Firefly "It's okay. I'm a leaf on the wind." "What does that mean?" Psi Carrier Psi Battleship Imperial Battlebarge TARDIS So, like, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That shit's intense, yo. The TARDIS is the Doctor's shit ship and he goes around space and time and fixes shit. The TARDIS travels through what's known as the Time Vortex where he fucks shit up. The Doctor's TARDIS is the last one known to exist, because of the Last Great Time War, inwhich the Doctor fucking got tired of the Gallifreyans and the Daleks fucking eachother's gaping assholes over at the Medusa Cascade and decided to lock them all in a god damn Time Lock where they would sit there and contemplate their worhtless lives while the Doctor fucking saved the universe. Oh, and not all fucking TARDIS's look like fucking police boxes. All TARDIS's are equipped with a handy feature that lets the TARDIS blend into it's god damn envioroment, like a fucking lizard or some shit. For example, so say the Doctor went to Egypt, the TARDIS would be come an obelisk or something. The Doctor's TARDIS is fucking special, and here's why: While traveling around the god damn universe the Doctor landed his god damn TARDIS in the 1920-1940 era in a city. (I can't recall the god damn episode, so shut the fuck look it up yourself) And the TARDIS's ability to blend in with it's surroundings was lost and it stuck to being a god damn police box, the Doctor got a kick out of it and know travels around space, time, and the universe in a fucking police box. THE END. tl;dr: the TARDIS fucks shit up. Broski Bomber Broski Fighter Sova Akkan Spaital Spaitals don't exist. Stop asking about Spaitals. Nyx Milenium Falcon Wookie not included. Ragnarok Odin hated you so much, he made a world-ending event into a space ship JUST to kill you. You must be some kind of dumb motherfucker to manage that. Argon Buster Argon Nova Argon Discoverer Polaris Star Destroyer Phallus Freighter Now with more dragon dildos! Homeworld Assualt Frigate Homeworld Defense Frigate Hiigaran Cruiser Hiigaran Destroyer Keeper Destroyer Sajuuk Vagyr Destroyer Vagyr Missile Corvette Vagyr Assualt Frigate Hiigaran Scout Hiigaran Interceptor Vagyr Bomber Vagyr Scout Vagyr Interceptor Vagyr Fighter Outcast Cruiser Outcast Gunboat Corsair Cruiser Who gave a bunch of homicidal cannibals a CRUISER? Hide your women and children folks, cause they're eatin' ERRYONE out here! //// Unhappy with their current advancement in the "biggest, slowest, most overcompensating" field of ship design, the Corsairs created this monster, determined to make the biggest and most impractical cruiser to date. After much testing, with many designs scrapped due to their ability to easily use jump gates and trade lanes, they finally settled on this thing. It's rarely seen, mostly due to the fact that it can't fit anywhere. In space. Corsair Gunboat I don't always eat small children, but when I do, I use a finely blended mix of seasonings, and roast them over an open fire. Pirate Gunboat